


Go

by Gallie



Category: BTD (Before the Dawn) - Infinite (Music Video)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallie/pseuds/Gallie
Comments: 1





	Go

Gogogogogogogogolgogoggo


End file.
